Pourquoi toi ?
by angemelisandre
Summary: Théodore est victime de maltraitance et se referme sur lui-même. Mais ses amours ne le laisserons pas faire. Yaoi, threesome.


Salut les loulous, c'est re-moi. C'est repartie pour un petit OS.

Merci à mes deux correctrices, Hyalinee et Sherlock Snapou Black ! (Sans qui je plein la lecture, les nda ne sont pas corrigés)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Très important, je me suis inspirée pour l'idée de base d'une fic de Camille-miko que je remercie également.<p>

Comme d'ab, les persos sont pas à moi.

Yaoi, Threesome ( BZ/TN/DM)

* * *

><p>" Enfin la fin des vacances" Pensa théo. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais était aussi content de retourner à Poudlard. Pendant les vacances, il avait cru ne jamais revoir ni cette école, ni ses amis. Ces périodes de vacances avaient toujours étaient une véritable torture pour lui, son père le battait tous les jours. Mais cette fois, son corps en avait gardé les marques coups, coups de fouet ou encore des coupures faites au couteau. Il avait était obligé d'aller acheter de nouvelles robes de sorcier possédant un col roulé et de longues manches afin de toutes les cacher.<p>

Mais peu importe, le lendemain il serait dans un des compartiments du Poudlard express, loin des coups, loin de son père. En effet, Nott senior était quelqu'un de violent. Oh ! bien sur… pas en public, dans ces cas la il était un père aimant et attentionné vis-à-vis de son fils mais dans l'intimité du manoir Nott, il devenait violent et psychologiquement instable. La nouvelle fortune des Nott était montée à la tête du patriarche et il avait décidé de garder cette fortune pour lui en éliminant toute sa famille. La sienne tout d'abord et sa femme étant morte depuis plusieurs années, il ne lui restait plus que son fils comme possible descendant, il était donc de son devoir de le faire disparaitre lui aussi. Et cela allait être extrêmement facile. Il n'avait qu'à l'affaiblir physiquement grâce à ces coups et violences à répétition car Les missions lui étant confiées par le mage noir devenant de plus en plus difficiles à réaliser… Theodore finirait bien par y rester un jour ou l'autre. Il en était certain

Perdu dans ses pensées, le vieux Nott ne fit pas attention à la tournure que prenait la réunion. Ce n'est que quand les autres mangemorts se levèrent pour saluer leur maitre qu'il comprit que la réunion était terminé. Après le salue réglementaire, il se dépêcha de rentrer au manoir. Il fallait être sur qu'il ne l'oublie pas, qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il n'était rien, rien sans lui. Et pour cela, Nott avait une idée, il suffisait juste de le briser, le briser ou point qu'il n'ait plus personne, lui enlever tout espoir.

Quand il arriva enfin au manoir, il trouva son fils en train de terminer ses valises. Il pénétra sans faire de bruit dans sa chambre, défit sa ceinture et frappa un grand coup dans le dos de son fils. Théo qui n'avait pas entendu son père rentrer, cria quand il sentit le coup.

-"Non, non, pas encore ..." pensa Théo en sentant un autre coup s'abattre dans son dos. Il trembla violemment et se retourna quand il entendit la voix de son père.

-"Alors petit con, tu me quittes déjà ? Ne t'en fait pas, je vais t'offrir un cadeau que tu n'oublieras pas de si tôt."

Après ces mots, les coups recommencèrent à pleuvoir, plus fort,plus rapprochés aussi, touchant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme s'écroula par terre, aux portes de l'inconscience. Les coups l'avaient touché partout sauf au visage et plusieurs anciennes plaies c'était rouverte.

Le vieux Nott entra dans une colère noire quand il vit son fils à terre. Il n'était pas son fils, ce n'était pas possible, il n'était même pas un homme ! Trois misérables coups et il était déjà à terre, pathétique ! Furieux, l'ancien Serpentard s'approcha de ce dernier et lui donna deux puissants coups de pied dans l'estomac, quand il le vit se recroqueviller sur lui même, il vit rouge, il attrapa sa progéniture par le col de sa chemise et l'envoya sur son lit.

Quand il se sentit toucher le lit, Théo ne put s'empêcher de tousser. Tout son corps était douloureux, ses côtes lui faisaient mal à chaque inspiration et expiration et son estomac menaçait de rendre son faible contenu. Le jeune Serpentard commença à paniquer quand il vit son père retirer sa robe de sorcier et s'approcher de lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand son père lui retira son pantalon et elles coulèrent quand son père le pénétra violemment. Quand le mangemort se fût libérer à l'intérieur de lui il se rhabilla et sorti sans un regard pour lui, Théo ne put empêcher ses sanglots de redoubler. Il lui fallu une bonne demi-heure pour se calmer mais ce ne fut que quand il sentit l'appel du lord qu'il réussit à retrouver son masque d'impassibilité.

Quand il arriva au manoir du maître, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui venait de se passer.

Le lendemain, Poudlard express.

Quand 11h sonna à l'horloge de la gare, le Poudlard express démarra. Sur le quai, on pouvait voir les derniers signes de la main des familles pour leurs enfants, mais un peu en retrait, on pouvait observer un cercle d'aristocrate négocier entre eux leurs futurs marchés, sans un regard pour leurs enfants.

Dans le train, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy cherchaient le compartiment où se trouvait le jeune Théo. En effet, le brun ne leur avait pas donné signe de vie duranttoutes les vacances, provoquant l'angoisse chez les ainés. Connaissant la violence du vieux Nott, les deux Serpentard avaient toujours fait en sorte de voir au moins deux fois leur ami pendant les vacances pour soigner ses blessures et faire en sorte qu'il se nourrisse un peu. Inquiets, les deux acolytes courraient dans les couloirs du Poudlard express. Quand ils arrivèrent aux compartiments réservé aux Serpentards, ils retrouvèrent une allure calme, comme l'entendait leur position sociale mais n'en restèrent pas moins inquiets. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils trouvèrent enfin leur cadet dans la dernière cabine fermée grâce à un sort. Ils mirent un bon quart d'heure avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Quand ils l'ouvrirent, un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Théo n'avait pas l'air blessé et dormait, roulé en boule sur une des banquettes.

Quand Draco referma la porte, il vit Théo sursauter et se réveiller brusquement. Il échangea un regard avec Blaise et dit doucement:

-" Ce n'est que nous Théo, on était très inquiets Blaise et moi."

-" Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu vous joindre, je ne pouvais pas sortir du manoir, j'ai même dû demander aux Elfes d'aller faire les courses pour la rentrée." Déclara le jeune brun

Blaise regarda Draco, inquiet, leur jeune ami avait l'air plus secoué que d'habitude et ce n'était pas bon signe. Il s'approcha avec Blaise et prirent place aux côtés du Serpentard.

-" Que s'est-il passé pendant les vacances Théo ?" Demanda Draco d'une voix calme et douce.

-" Rien, rien du tout ! " Répondit précipitamment ce dernier.

-"Théo, arrête !" S'exclama Blaise

Mais avant que le Brun ne puisse répondre, les haut-parleurs dispersés dans le train se firent entendre. Draco et Blaise durent aller s'occuper des premières années.

Théo soupira quand ses deux amis furent sortir, jamais au grand jamais il ne pourrait leur dire ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances. C'était bien pire que d'habitude, son père n'avait jamais était aussi loin dans la torture. Il attendit les toutes dernières calèches pour se rendre à Poudlard. Il savait la confrontation avec ses amis inévitable mais il voulait et pouvait au moins la retarder un maximum. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, il était redevenu un sang pur, un riche aristocrate.

La première semaine de cours fut horrible pour Théo. Son sommeil était agité de cauchemars l'empêchant de dormir convenablement, il fut incapable de manger sans tout revomir après, il ne voulait plus voir ses amis se disant qu'ils allaient très certainement le détester et ses blessures était loin de s'améliorer. Seules ses notes étaient parfaites, elles n'avaient jamais était aussi bonnes.

Le lundi de la deuxième semaine, il fut retenu par le professeur Rogue:

-"Monsieur Nott, est-ce que tout va bien ? " demanda Rogue d'une voix neutre.

-"Tout vas très bien professeur." répondit précipitamment le jeune homme. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs car Rogue leva un sourcil avant de s'avancer vers lui.

-" Vous pouvez me le dire, Théodore. Surtout en temps de guerre, je sais combien ça peut-être dur dans vos familles." Déclara Severus.

Déstabilisé par les questions et affirmation, le jeune homme ne pu que secouer négativement la tête avant de se lever et de dire d'une voix brisée:

-" Excusez moi professeur, j'ai cours."

Quand il fut sorti de la salle, il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, le seul endroit ou il pouvait être tranquille et surtout le seul endroit ou personne ne viendrais le chercher. Il ne se présenta pas aux autres cours de la journée : il resta pendant plus de trois heures assis en haut de la tour. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormi. Il se reveilla deux heures plus tard quand il sentit le vent se levais. En voulant redescendre de la tour pour rejoindre sa maison, il sentit ses côtes le lancer violemment et une de ses blessures se rouvrir. Sa tête se mit à tourner brusquement et il chuta en avant sans pourvoir se retenir et dégringola les escaliers. Il sentit son dos percuter violemment le sol à la fin des escaliers, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fût la douleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps, une douleur insupportable. Il entendit des voix familières près de lui, parler à voix basse. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour voir à qui ces voix appartenaient mais il en fut incapable. Epuisé, il se rendormi.

Lors qu'il se réveilla à nouveau, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. La douleur était toujours là mais beaucoup plus soutenable. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouver à l'infirmerie. Théo commença à paniquer. Pourvu que son sort ait fonctionné, que personne n'ait vu les blessures. Il passa plusieurs minutes à essayer de se calmer mais n'y arriva pas complètement. Il allait finir par craquer rapidement, mais il n'en avait pas le droit, il était un garçon et les garçons ne pleurent pas. Quand il voulut bouger, il ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur pur. Moins d'une minute après, Mme Pomfresh arrivait à son chevet.

Il se rendormi rapidement, assommé par les potions contre la douleur.

Son reveil fut un peu plus brutal que les deux autres. A peine ouvrit-il les yeux qu'une tornade brune lui sauta au cou, l'étouffant.

-" Pansy, lâche le, tu vas l'étouffer." Déclara Draco moqueur.

Quand la jeune fille le lacha enfin, il put voir Draco et Blaise debout à côté de son lit.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien.

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard, qu'il eut l'autorisation de sortir.

Il était déjà plus de 20 heures quand Théo rejoignit les cachots. Il avait reprit les cours depuis une semaine et il était déjà fatigué. Les cauchemars et le manque de nourriture n'arrangeant rien à son état.

En entrant dans les dortoirs, il fut surpris de les voir vide à l'exception de Blaise et Draco. Réalisant soudain que le moment tant redouter des explications était arrivé, il voulut sortir de la pièce mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Blaise. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva assis sur son lit entouré des deux Serpentards.

-" Je pense que tu nous dois des explications Théo." Dit doucement Blaise.

-" Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je vais très bien." Répliqua le jeune homme

-" Tu es sur Théo ? Si on bloque le sort qu'on sent autour de toi et qu'on enlève ta robe on ne verras rien ? " Questionne Draco gentiment

-" Non, non s'il te plait Draco." supplia le brun

-" Il faut qu'on te soigne Théo." Continua le blond.

Lentement, Théo se sentit basculer sur le lit et entendit les deux Serpentards essayer tous les sorts d'annulation qu'ils connaissaient.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il entendit près de son oreille la voix douce de Draco:

-" S'il te plait Théo, relâche ton sort mon ange."

Il ne fut pas surpris du surnom que Draco avait utilisé, il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il le soignait. Apeuré, il relâcha doucement son sort et sentit la douleur revenir.

Les deux autres Serpentards ne purent retenir un hoquet d'horreur avant de ressentir une rage folle en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvé Théo. Jamais le vieux Nott n'avait était aussi loin.

Lentement, Blaise et Draco utilisèrent les sorts de guérison pendant que Théo empêchait ses larmes de couler une fois encore. Quand ils eurent fini, ils s'allongèrent juste à côté du brun qui luttait toujours contre ses larmes.

-" Que s'est il passé Théo ? " Demanda Blaise.

Théo leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers le métis qui eu un sursaut en voyant toute la douleur dans les yeux de leur cadet.

-" Il était vraiment furieux pendant les vacances, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il tapait de plus en plus fort et souvent. Il utilisait même des doloris." Sous l'émotion, la voix de Théo se brisa alors qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-" Mais le pire ce fut le dernier soir avant la rentrée. Il était vraiment furieux et il m'a frappé et violé." Théo termina sa phrase en un souffle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Après le choc, les deux autres Serpentards prirent le jeune homme dans leur bras.

Enlacés, les trois jeunes hommes sombrèrent dans le sommeil quand tout à coup ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent à toute vitesse. Ils virent Crabe et Goyle pénétrer dans la chambre en s'embrassant. Les cinq jeunes hommes se regardèrent surpris. Crabe et Goyle s'écartèrent les joues en feu sous l'intensité des regards meurtrier de Draco et Blaise:

-" Oh ça va ! Vous deux c'n'est pas mieux !" Répliquèrent les deux amants avant de sortir de la chambre.

Avant que Théo ne puisse répliquer, les deux jeunes hommes l'embrassèrent tendrement avant de rejoindre chacun leur lit respectif.

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà, encore une de finis. Je suis triste à chaque fois.<p>

Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ( Hein Hyalinee !), oui, ils sont en couple !

Une p'tite reviews si le coeur vous en dit.

Bisous, bisous, à la prochaine avec une nouvelle fic mais cette fois une HP/LV et à chapitre ! (Wouah !)


End file.
